


Scarred for life

by NeusWastedLife



Series: Queen & Dire Straits Backstories [8]
Category: Bandom, Dire Straits (Band), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Emotionally Repressed, Ferrets, First Kiss, First Time, Jealousy, John's paintings - Freeform, Lack of Communication, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, knopfley, richard el hurón
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: Relato corto sobre su relación a través del tiempo desde finales de los setenta hasta los dosmil. Al igual que el resto de fics del knofley, fue escrito diez años antes delcrossover con Queen, así que algunos sucesos ahora se podrían considerar como una especie de AU.
Relationships: Mark Knopfler/John Illsley
Series: Queen & Dire Straits Backstories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540867
Kudos: 1





	Scarred for life

**Author's Note:**

> Cafe Racers era el nombre del grupo de Mark al que se unió John y con el tocaban en los pubs. Los versos son de la canción  
[Private Investigations](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9K27HvhDxA), de Dire Straits, inspirados en la forma de escribir de Raymond Chandler.
> 
> Como decía, el fic tiene ya más de una década, me disculpo por si la forma de escribir es un poco intensita-experimental de aquellos tiempos (?).

**-:-**

John es de los que saben, de los que observan, de los que hablan lo mismo que escuchan. Se conocía aquello del segundo plano de memoria, incluso antes de conocerlo a él, y cuando se lo encontró roncando en el suelo de su piso, abrazado a su guitarra y rodeado por muñecos de barro, supo que los conocimientos irían en aumento.

Supo también que Mark mataría al universo del gusto, que era posible que el grupo pasara por malos momentos, haciendo honor al puñetero nombre, y que la gente, los oyentes, el mundo, lo recordarían a él más que a cualquiera de los otros palurdos.

John permanece en la banda en todo momento, es el resumen que mejor describe su vida y no se le ocurre poder cambiarlo sólo con dejar de formar parte de ello. Sólo abandona el grupo cuando el grupo se abandona a sí mismo.

—Si crees que has sido peor que cualquier otro bajista, voy a componer una canción que hable del masoquismo.

—Me parece bien, pero déjala para tu carrera solista.

—¿Y si no me da la gana?

—Mark, siempre me haces caso.

—Claro, claro.

—Reconócelo.

—Reconoce tú que estás mintiendo.

—Soñar es gratis.

—Para mí, cuesta dinero.

John, a veces, se encuentra la cara del cantante cuando dibuja ceniceros sobre el lienzo. Y suelta la brocha casi al momento, al darse cuenta de que le tiemblan los dedos.

**-:-**

1978\. Debut. Álbum epónimo. Chuck Loyola. _Rock and roll_ a la antigua usanza.

—¡Me parece que te cagas todo eso de la eclosión del _punk rock_ y mierdas, pero nosotros somos distintos! ¡Nosotros lo valemos! —Pick está hablando con Mark y David hace oídos sordos, enfrascado en el periódico del día.

—¿Y si cambiáramos el título del sencillo? —murmura, lamiéndose el dedo para pasar de página.

—El álbum ya ha salido hoy. —John se abraza a la silla, sentado al revés como si fuera un cowboy pidiendo tequila.

Él es al primero al que Mark mira, mientras chasquea los dedos y el cuenco de ceniza da unas cuentas vueltas antes de acabar vacío sobre la repisa.

—Salgamos a celebrarlo —sonríe.

—¿Celebrar _el_ _qué_? —Su hermano suspira. Pick se rasca la nariz, somnoliento.

—Los tiempos de _Cafe Racers_.

El bajista pone los ojos en blanco, pero Mark no deja de mirarlo.

—Vosotros podéis quedaros —refiriéndose a la otra guitarra y al baterista—, pero John y yo tenemos un pasado.

—¿Desde hace un año? —David levanta las cejas.

—¿Cuántos necesitas tú para el flechazo?

Y la trayectoria de la banda sigue así. Él y Mark. Juntos o con más gente. Al fin y al cabo, siempre supo que ambos eran como un puto y rodante eclipse de luna.

**-:-**

Mark trabaja. Mark prospera. Mark Knopfler es una lumbrera.

_¿Conoces a alguien de Dire Straits?_  
_¿Mark Knopfler?_  
_¿Cómo se llama el guitarrista de Dire Straits?_  
_¿Mark Knopfler?_  
_¿Y el otro?_  
_¿Mark Knopfler?_  
_¿Cuánto hace que están en la cumbre?_  
_¿Mark Knopfler?_  
_¿Y su primer disco?_  
_¿Mark Knopfler?_

Pero John es de los que saben. Y calla y escucha, porque también es de los que escuchan, y toca el bajo como Dios porque así Mark se relaja y el último cigarro se apaga.

Nadie dice nunca nada. Ni cuando los componentes varían, ni cuando John tiene rodeadas las cuerdas de su instrumento con una mano y se queda ensimismado, fijo en la expresión concentrada de su amigo.

Si durante el día, Mark carcajea, es feliz y bromea acerca de aspersores o hacienda, por la tarde, por la noche, después de ir al baño, al pisar siempre el estudio y sumirse en los trabajos del grupo, es como si no conociera a nadie. John es como un extraño, incluso cuando se le acerca para hablar sobre el resultado o lo que podría acabar siendo, los ojos de Mark cobran una vida aparte y aunque se pase horas mirándole descaradamente, sabe que él nunca se da cuenta.

Los demás sí lo hacen, de todas maneras. Pero nadie dice nunca nada. Todos son como una familia. Una familia rotante que sufre sus cambios hasta que ya no parece serio.

Claro que eso también ha dejado de importar durante el proceso.

_¿Quién es el nuevo baterista de Dire Straits?_  
_¿Mark Knopfler?_  
_¡Han contratado a un teclista!_  
_¿Mark Knopfler?_

John, a veces, siente envidia. Y no de eso. No porque para las gentes _Dire Straits_ equivalga a Mark Knopfler. Siente envidia de esos momentos en los que éste es como Don Quijote y la música, su Dulcinea indefensa.

Sólo que puede que la palabra no sea «envidioso».

Puede que la palabra sea «celoso».

_¿Quién es ese larguirucho que da tantas patadas?_  
_¿John Illsley?_  
_¿No era Mark Knopfler?_

Toca el bajo como Dios para que el cantante le mire.

**-:-**

Aunque parezca mentira, jamás lo había pensado. Jamás había construido frases mentales ni escritas, ni siquiera se le ocurrían las hechas. Pero la verdad es que sí, claro que lo había sabido. Saber o no saber. _That´s the (bloody) question, _con la respuesta predeterminada a preguntarse una mierda.

Mark no es gay; probablemente bisexual. Le gusta hablar de las mujeres que ve por la mañana y le despiertan a la noche siguiente, quejándose de por qué coño tarda tan poco en dormirse.

John se ríe siempre —«¿Ya te has vuelto a enfadar con Kathy?», «¿Quién te ha dicho que estamos saliendo?», «Es tu novia desde el instituto», «Sólo porque sigo aturdido»—, cerrando los ojos, y cada vez que los abre luego, el otro ya ha desviado cuanto pueda delatarle a tiempo.

La cosa es que, ese día, no lo hace; no lo desvía. John abre los ojos y se topa con los del guitarrista, y también necesita sujetarse al sofá para que el corazón no parezca que se ha ido a Sevilla en el preciso instante que el respaldo es un soporte agradecido y tiene que volver a cerrar las pupilas demasiado pronto.

Al separarse, John piensa que van a quedarse sólo en eso —Y es que, ¿por qué no seguir pensando mal hasta cuando te acaban de comer la puta boca?—. En respuesta, Mark le hunde contra los cojines y empieza a mordisquearle el cuello. El resto es todo calidez y callos sorprendentemente suaves, lenguas templadas y manos hambrientas. Se vuelve menos lento a la mitad y el sofá comienza a quejarse del peso, pero John continúa dejándose hacer y hace del mismo modo que puede; nunca igual, nunca más fuerte. Mark es Mark Knopfler incluso entre sus dientes, no por la constante aceptación de ese éxito que parece el único, sino porque ni siquiera con la vista cosida a la pared de esa especie de gruta rockera es capaz de recordar cualquier otro nombre.

A la mañana siguiente, tiene cada recoveco del piso memorizado en los glúteos. Se despiertan en la cama —«matrimonial»— del —«soltero»— cantante y John se despereza al ponerse boca arriba, topándose con el rostro de Mark que le espera impaciente.

—¿Ves? Esto nunca me ha aturdido.

El bajista sonríe de oreja a oreja, hasta hacerse daño en las sienes.

**-:-**

Camaleón, le llaman a veces. O lo harían, si no fuese tan jodidamente bueno en eso.

Mark quizá no es de los que saben, de los que observan o escuchan. Mark es de los que intuyen, de los que se distraen o piensan y mientras deja el mundo de lado para encontrarse con Raymond Chandler o buscar a Romeo y Julieta, puede que no siempre la vea de cerca, pero nota la mano de John cuando éste se aproxima y sus rizos se le pegan a la oreja, después de que se agache con levedad para echar un vistazo a las nuevas letras.

Mark tiene una derecha y desde que empezaron, John siempre ha estado en ella. Es consciente de su tremenda eficiencia pero, en ocasiones, no la recuerda. Lo que no quiere decir que no se dé cuenta, que no le entren ganas de acariciar esa cabeza que se tambalea y trata de no caer muerta.

En el estudio, Mark se permite lanzarle ojeadas cuando ve que su amigo lleva más de cuatro bostezos seguidos, y hay pocas cosas que le parezcan tan adorables como la fricción de sus nudillos contra sendos párpados que mantienen impávida la expresión de su rostro.

No sabe exactamente si le da rabia, le atrae o le aturde, pero John podría ser esa clase de artistas que dan un paso en grande y luego no saben por dónde esquivar los aplausos, pero en lugar de eso, prefiere ser la eterna lealtad ambulante, cálido, discreto, constante; el amigo perfecto. La «contradicción» es que está seguro de que ese toque rítmico y aspecto desgarbado hacen de su bajista el componente más reconocible del grupo, después —claro está— de él mismo.

Y no es que sea un puñetero inmaduro de mierda. Pero cuando John actúa en directo, y suda, y se ríe, y disimula el rubor que le viene de ese extremo de las gradas que le desnuda a gritos, Mark siente la necesidad de rodearle los hombros y gritar _«¡Mío!»_ hasta que los altavoces revienten de miedo y la piel se deshaga con el eco.

**-:-**

—¿Richard?

—¿Eh?

—Richard.

_—¿Mark?_

—¿Por qué Richard, _John_?

—¿Por qué no? ¡Es un hurón! ¿Qué más da?

—Ya, pero _¿Por quién? —_El cantante mira con recelo al animal que se ha acostado sobre el torso de Illsley—. ¿Por Richard Hamilton? ¿Richard Estes?

—...Mark ¿Has estado investigando sobre pintores?

—Tú mismo quieres convertirte en uno.

—Sólo es un pasatiempo.

—Ya, claro. —y sigue fulminando al bichejo— ¿Sabes? Puede que me case con Kathy un día de éstos.

—¿En serio?

—Dice que va siendo hora.

—Estoy de acuerdo —comenta John, y Richard empieza a patalear cada vez más hasta arañarle del todo la zona del pecho—. Hey. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado, bonito?

—¿Bonito? —enarcando una ceja.

—¡Hoy estás un poco toca-huevos! ¿No te parece? —ríe, al tiempo que el hurón se acomoda mejor contra la tela.

—Me cae mal.

—¿Quién?

—...Nadie.

_—¿Richard?_

—No.

—Dios, pero… ¿Qué problema tienes, tío?

Mark da una palmada fuerte en dirección a sus cabezas y Richard pega un brinco que lo aleja definitivamente de John, antes de ponerse a bordear todo el mueble.

—¿Yo tengo un problema? ¡Pues mira éste!

—¡Le has asustado, capullo de mierda!

Y se pone en pie para intentar calmarlo, pero Mark le sujeta del brazo y se extiende a sus anchas sobre el sofá mientras John se desploma encima.

—¿¡Qué cojones, Knopfler!?

—¿Los que tengo yo encima o los que tienes tú debajo?

—Los que voy a rajarte ahora mismo.

—Puedes empezar con la boca.

Le ahoga una risa sarcástica a base de lamer muy despacio y acariciarle el mentón con cuidado, con un esmero que sólo le han visto con las guitarras. Los bajos no son lo único que John sabe tocar, pero en momentos así se encarga muy bien de que recuerdes el símil sexual.

—¿Lo de Kathy iba en serio? —exhala el pintor en un tono débil, con los dedos del cantante destrozando cinturones.

—Por su parte, sí.

—¿Y por la tuya?

John se incorpora para mirarlo a la cara y _aceptar_ la respuesta, pero en lugar de eso, se encuentra con los bigotes de Richard que brotan de golpe a través de los cabellos recogidos por la bandana de Mark.

—¡Joder! —grita éste, y sacude la cabeza para que el hurón acabe otra vez en los brazos de su dueño— ¡La próxima vez, dejas a este insecto en tu casa!

—¡Ésta _es_ mi casa!

—¡Pero el sofá es mío!

—¡Me lo regalaste!

—¿Y el monstruito piensa estarse mucho rato?

—Ah, si él no se baja, yo no lo suelto.

—¿Y esa lógica por qué no se aplica conmigo?

—Quizá no seas tan adorable como tú te piensas.

—Más bien como a ti te gustaría pensar.

—Estás muerto, _MK_.

Mark se muerde la lengua y recibe el castigo con los brazos abiertos. Cuando John se ríe contra su entrepierna le sigue pareciendo que lo tiene perdido. O deliciosamente ganado.

**-:-**

Cree que no va a tomárselo a pecho, que no tenía nada que perder, que poco iba a cambiar si lo hacía...

Asiste a la boda de Mark, de todas maneras. Besa las mejillas de la novia y estrecha la mano del novio con fuerza, pero no se queda a ver el momento de «la entrega». Se marcha de la iglesia y permanece tras ella, pegada la vista al mirador que rodea todo el palacio de hielo. Blanco y cristiano.

De golpe y porrazo, mientras las campanas repican a sus espaldas, le entran unas ansias enfermizas de ponerse a pintar en el acto.

**-:-**

_And what have you got at the end of the day? _  
_What have you got to take away? _  
_A bottle of whisky and a new set of lies._  
_Blinds on the window and a pain behind the eyes._

—Es la idea del agotamiento. —oye las declaraciones de Mark en su entrevista— ¿Qué te queda al final? Nada, realmente. La idea de que si amas mucho, como con la música, eso también puede hacerte mucho daño.

El cantante de _Dire Straits_ hace tiempo que puede escribir de cualquier cosa, tocar cualquier tema. Debe de ser la influencia de Bob Dylan. John ya lo sabía y lo seguirá sabiendo hasta que el rubio deje de hablar de lo que piensa en cada momento. Y de lo que Illsley piensa en el más absoluto silencio.

Ya no tiene la fuerza necesaria para pensar a quién va dirigida esa canción. No dice nada, _nadie dice nunca nada_, pero al volver por las noches a casa, recuesta el bajo en el sofá, se sienta encima del lienzo que hay estirado sobre todo el suelo. Mete la mano dentro del bote de pintura azul cielo y la deja allí unos segundos, los que tarda Richard en llegar y lamerle las heridas.

_Scarred for life._  
_No compensation._

**-:-**

¿Que por qué piensa en casarse? Ni puta idea. ¿Porque es una solución? Depende de cómo se vea.

Lo único que está claro es que no deja de ir a visitarle, Mark pasa más tiempo en casa de John incluso del que pasaba antes. A veces, piensa en inquirírselo, piensa en la pregunta y después no la suelta.

Se la guarda, la conserva.

Para sus canciones, para sus letras.

Cada vez que entra por la puerta, después de evitar al hurón con sus andares de proxeneta, se percata de que los pasillos están siempre un poco más llenos de láminas, pinturas nuevas y marcos recientes.

—¿Has pintado otros?

—Sólo son rayajos.

Mark se queda mirando uno completamente negro, con líneas dislocadas y brillantes sobresaliendo de la parte de arriba. Las cuerdas rotas de una guitarra roída.

Usada.

—¿Puedo quedarme con éste?

John asiente con un gruñido distraído, sin apenas darse la vuelta.

**-:-**

—¿Y tú no deberías casarte?

—¿Me lo dice el divorciado?

—Bueno, ya tengo esposa nueva.

—Y ningún hijo todavía.

—¿Qué quieres? Mi puntería nunca ha sido muy fina.

Están explorando los locales de las calles de Deptford un sábado de 1988 por la tarde y Mark considera que deberían haberse colado en uno de alterne que había fichado minutos antes.

—¿Tú es que nunca tienes bastante?

—¡No para mí, para ti! —replica el cantante, y le escudriña el tiempo suficiente como para que John tenga que carraspear— ¿No sales con mujeres?

—Ni con hombres ahora mismo si es una pregunta de ésas.

—A estas alturas no va a ser una pregunta de ésas, John.

—La respuesta sigue siendo no.

—¿Por qué?

—Supongo que no tengo tiempo.

—Claro, ¿eh? —retuerce, mientras sigue observándole a pesar de que el otro mire al frente—. Pintor y bajista.

—Lo primero aún es sólo un hobby.

_—Aún._

—Tampoco sería difícil de compaginar.

—A mí me parece cojonudo que nos ilustres las portadas.

—Claro, ¿qué otra cosa iba a ser?

John sonríe, medio ausente, y empieza a despedazarse un rizo con el pulgar y el índice. Mark recapacita, entonces, y otra vez se descubre tan poco maduro como siempre.

—De todos modos, seguro que no paran de echarte el ojo.

_—Nah._

—Ese aire de bohemio comprometido resulta muy sexy.

—No me jodas.

—Lo digo en serio.

Y tan en serio. De hecho, la necesidad aturdida del _«¡Mío!»_ empieza a acecharle de nuevo.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa? —escupe sin previo aviso. John se frena en seco, al lado de un grafiti de _Love Over Gold_ verde—. Lourdes ha salido.

El más alto no recapacita hasta que el rubio tiene que rodearle el codo y reanudar el paso. Y es que es la primera vez que van a la guarida de Mark desde que dejó de ser soltero.

**-:-**

Camisas rotas, manchas contra la pared, saliva deslizada en su vientre. Como si lo hubieran olvidado, como si llevaran años sin verse.

Puede que se hubiesen propuesto dejar de hacerlo, pero sólo se dan cuenta entonces.

Sin intenciones. Sin comprenderse. El puñetero bucle ahorcando las mentes.

**-:-**

Jack es el primero en enterarse. Llama por teléfono a John para pedirle unos discos de Rick James y se lo dice. Él se pone como loco y le da enseguida el pésame, le pregunta que si necesita compañía, pero John responde que no quiere que nadie vaya a verle. Jack se lo cuenta a Alan y Guy es como su huella enlatada, así que no tarda demasiado en unirse al cotarro —«¿Y lo quería mucho?», «Eso parece», «¿John y su hurón?», «Tío, qué malpensado eres.» «¡Eso tú!», «A parir panteras, chavales»— y bombardear luego al bajista con llamadas sinceras.

Llega a oídos de Mark por Terry, que escucha a los otros tres murmurando como cotorras en celo, así que esa noche, sin decirle a su segunda mujer adónde va, llama a la puerta de su casa a porrazos, raspando carne y madera hasta que el bajista le grita desde el otro lado que se vuelva por donde coño ha venido.

Y decían que sólo era un puto animalejo, que lo compró para no tener que volverse loco y tras más de cinco, seis, siete años, el objetivo se está yendo al traste. Así que a él, precisamente, no quiere verle. Con las paredes del apartamento en silencio, sin ronroneos, sin pisadas rozando el suelo apresuradamente, es como si la oscuridad se volviera un pendiente enjuto, ahuecándose despiadado en su vientre, y todo lo que le asusta se le agolpa de repente.

—¡Te digo que abras la puta puerta!

—¡Lárgate!

—¡Que la abras, hijo de perra!

Tiene que pasar algo como eso para que se preocupe, para que Mark descubra lo mal que se ha sentido siempre.

John se aleja sin dar la espalda a la puerta, mientras Mark empieza a intentar entrar a la fuerza.

_Llora, sonríe, aprisiona, lánzate al aire y desgarra tus dientes._

_Llora, llora, date cuenta de que no es más de lo que tienes. _

—¡Ábrela!

John gira el pomo y al instante huye. Los pies se le deshacen, empieza a correr por todas partes.

_Que no se acerque, no eres consciente; que no le toque, no me comprendes._

_Vete a tocar la guitarra, vete a cantarle a la gente. No vengas a hablar conmigo, ve a usarlo para escribir otra letra._

_No me hables, nunca me hablas, nunca lo dices, no dices nada._

_Lárgate._

_Ahógate lejos._

Egoísta. _Deja ya de esconderte. _

Egoísta. _Te casas sólo porque puedes. _

La música, las mujeres. _Haz un puto cóctel y muérete. _

Mark tropieza con marcos, chafa láminas. Todo el suelo, todos los rincones están repletos de cuadros, rostros difuminados, manchas de abstracciones dispersas. John se escabulle entre ellas y la oscuridad le desconcierta, pero Mark tampoco se detiene y una vez llegan al balcón, caen al suelo de un golpe seco, sobre lienzos todavía mojados que rebozan la pintura en torno a sus cuerpos.

—Lo siento, John. —con la cabeza pegada a su ombligo, las manos disolviéndose como brochas húmedas debajo del suéter— De verdad que lo siento. —y las pupilas de John quieren escalar por sus propios párpados, las lágrimas se deslizan igual que si lloviera en el barro.

—Mark, tienes que avisar a Lourdes —musita, pero Mark asciende hacia su cara, bebe del agua salada, le acaricia los labios—. Mark, tienes que acabar la letra. —Mordisquea su mejilla, le araña hasta que ya no siente la tela— No merece la pena. Si nada cambia, no... —Y Mark le besa y John le toma el rostro entre las dos manos y se deja.

Forman una maraña de colores sin sentido que se funde con el cabello y las pieles. Las lágrimas de John tornándose azules, las uñas de Mark ennegreciéndose. Oscuros, sin mundo, ausentes, se abrazan muy fuerte hasta romperse por dentro.

_Lárgate._

No se oye el crujir de los huesos.

_Lárgate._

Pero el pálpito consigue estremecerles.

**-:-**

Tumbados sobre el sofá mientras ven la tele, el cuadro que John le regaló sigue allí enroscado, casi amarillento, igual que los muebles y el marco en el que se niega a encerrarlo.

_Alguno tiene que ser libre de verdad._

—¿No volveremos?

—No.

—¿Ya es historia?

—Parece que no estemos hablando del grupo, _Illsley._

Y con cincuenta y nueve años, el cantante ríe y le sobra la energía suficiente como para recostarse sobre las piernas del bajista y postergar los bostezos para más tarde.

—Ayer vi a Kathy.

—¿Y qué tal está? —inquiere Mark.

—No hablé con ella.

—Kitty pregunta siempre cómo era.

—¿Y tú qué le dices?

—Que tengo cuatro hijos en total, mejor preguntar por la educación de nuestros gemelos.

—Yo también tengo cuatro hijos en total. ¿Qué tendrá eso que ver?

—Bueno, pero sólo te has casados dos veces, sigo ganando.

—Siempre supe que serías un doble divorciado.

—¿Me hace interesante?

—Tampoco te pases.

El 2008 ni siquiera ha conseguido enderezarles.

Más música, más cuadros, más pintura, más canciones.

La misma continuidad, ahora acurrucándose sin miedo.

—He adoptado un hurón, ¿sabes?

Sinceros o no, se agradece a través del tiempo.


End file.
